He Loves Her, She Hates Him
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Rika Sasaki has never felt loved. And now that she has a new life her old one wants her back. Especially her step-brother who has his eye on her. Spending a second in a room with him? She wants to punch him. Spending a whole summer with him? Who knows.
1. Prologue

He Loves Her, She Hates Him**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess

Hey guys! I was recently inspired from a story called Passion, about Rika and Terada. It was so interesting, I decided to try something like it.**  
**No, I will not be copying it. Based off of, but not copying. Its just that I love the Rika-Terada pair so I decided to write my own story on it. I really don't think there are enough ff's about this pair. I'm also trying to make up for lost time and I'm about to get my computer back. This one is my dad's. **  
**Hope ya'll comment!

AN: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

_It's been twenty years since I was born._**  
**

_It's been sixteen years since my fathers divorce and my mother's suicide._**  
**

_It's been fifteen years since my father has gotten remarried._**  
**

_It's been fifteen years since I've gotten a step-brother._**  
**

_And it's been fourteen years, three weeks and two days since I've hated them both. _**  
**

_Don't get me wrong, I've __**tried **__to like my step-brother, Yoshiyuki Terada. But he's been a two-faced ass to me the whole time. One minute he'll comment on how I look ridiculous in the clothes I wear, and the next he'll be praising father on how handsome his new tie looks on him. _**  
**

_I tried to make it work. Key word here is tried. Why do you think I only liked him for a short amount of time? _**  
**

_And he treats me like a child dammit! He's only five years older than me and he treats me like a baby! _**  
**

_Anyway, my stepmother, Yukino Sasaki-Terada-san, was the closest thing I've ever had in a mother. We weren't comfortable with each other at first, but as time went on we became more familiar. Eventually, we bonded over a few mother-daughter shopping trips, a lot of parties and a few breakdowns (Mostly on my part). _**  
**

_According to Gosho, our family butler and my personal spy, her husband died in a plane accident when Terada was two and left his money and textile company to her. I tried to pity them both, but the only one who ever deserved my pity was Yukino-san. From my point of view, Terada never deserved it. _**  
**

_There was still that one thing: she would do anything for her son. Which meant that at family parties, she would cling to him a lot more than me. But she was still nice to me and she stood up for me whenever Terada voiced his opinions about me in front of his mother. So I was okay with her._**  
**

_I can't say the same for her son though. Still, it could have been worse._**  
**

_But the worst thing about living in that mansion is my father._**  
**

_My father, who wanted a son, got me: Sasaki Rika. _**  
**

_Anyway, I only had a year to live in that damn house. As soon as I turned eighteen I was free and gone. I had saved my money for ten years and I had reserved an apartment near my high school in case anything happened. I happened to know he gave Terada over three times the amount he gave me. But then again, Father was training Terada to take over his company one day. __I was told that it was traditional for the oldest male child, related by blood or not, to take over the company when the head retired. _

_I had also received a scholarship to Koishiro University in Tomoeda, well far away from Hokkaido, where I lived. I wanted to be a teacher. I didn't care what kind of teacher, but I loved kids. They were my passion and my excuse of escape. I often babysat when I wanted extra money to buy something. A lot of parents were happy with me, the kids all liked me and I met great people because of it. _

_It all happened the night before mid-term exams. I had already turned eighteen and paid my first rental fee even though I wasn't living there. It was for emergencies sake really, but still good to have.__I had already purchased things for it and I had pestered Gosho to drive Yukino-san and I up there once a week so I could clean it and Yukino-san could shop around. She always thought I was going to visit a pen-pal and I wasn't about to free her of her delusions. Only Gosho really knew what was going on and __he supported me in my decision. _

_I was finishing up my homework that was due within the next week when Gosho knocked on my door announcing that the master, my father, wished to see me in his study._**  
**_I almost thought it was a dream. Father never called for me. He usually came to me himself or had Terada delivered his messages. I had never even been in his study._**  
**

_When we arrived at the study, Gosho announced my presence and opened the door. I stepped inside and the door ominously closed behind me. _**  
**

_Father sat in front of his desk while Terada stood beside him, his face spread out into a grin. _**  
**

**"**_Rika-san." I never knew why father absolutely insisted on calling me that. I was his daughter for Christs sake! "Come forward. I need to talk to you about something."  
_

_Timidly, I stepped closer to them. "Yes Father?"_**  
**

**"**_Yoshiyuki and I have been thinking." That is never a good sign. "And we have decided that now is the best time for you to consider marriage."_**  
**

_My blood froze. Marriage? Judging by Terada's grin things were about to get worse. _**  
**

**"**_And since I wouldn't trust you with some man I don't know, I have decided that your intended groom is to be Yoshiyuki."_**  
**

_I felt nauseous. The room was spinning and I collapsed into a chair, my body shaking. Of course Terada's next words made things worse. _**  
**

**"**_I'll admit, I was surprised to hear Fathers plans." He sauntered up to me. "But I've looked everything over and I can't see any point in us not being married. I'm sure you'll make an okay wife. So long as you keep your mouth shut of course."_**  
**

_My head snapped up angrily and I let him taste my fist. He fell into a chair and it flipped over. I turned to my father and walked up to his desk. "You can't be serious! Don't I get a say in any of this?"_**  
**

_He looked surprised. "Of course."_**  
**

_I sighed relieved.  
_

_"You get to choose between a traditional wedding and a western wedding."_**  
**

_Damn it!  
_

_I slammed my fist onto his desk. A small crack appeared and my hand was bleeding a bit. "Thats not the point! I don't want to marry an ass-hole like him!" I pointed to the pathetic excuse of a man lying on the floor. _**  
**

_Father tsked. "Language Rika-san. I thought I raised you better." _**  
**

_That hit a nerve. I slammed my fist into the desk again and the top completely cracked in two._**  
**

**"**_You've really been deluding yourself into thinking you've actually had a hand in raising me? Thats a load of bullshit if I've ever heard it! You're fucking crazy, the lot of you!" I took my hand back because damn that hurt. "I can't believe I have a father like you! I'm not getting married! Especially not to someone like Terada!" _**  
**

**"**_Rika-san," He sounded like he was trying to talk to a child. "This will be a great opportunity for me and my company as well as the two of you. If you get married to Yoshiyuki, you could take over Yukino's textile company and be its chairperson. Besides, as long as you live under my house, my rules will be obeyed. Is that clear?"_**  
**

_I lowered my head. "Then I'll just get out of your hair."_**  
**

_With that I ran out of the study, my father's shouts becoming fainter and fainter with every step. I called for Gosho and ran straight to my room. As I explained the situation to him, he helped me pack all of the necessary items while I lifted my floorboards where I kept my secret stash of money. There was probably enough in there to keep a small country working for five years. I only packed a few sets of clothes, some photos of my friends and family and the money, which I kept in my second backpack. I also packed all my school supplies so that I could still go to school. When everything was packed, I had Gosho lead me out of the house to the car._**  
**

_Before we had made it downstairs, I ran into Yukino-san. "Rika-chan, what is with all the noise?"_**  
**

_I looked her over again for the last time. She was dressed in a purple plush robe and her short wavy hair was damp. She had probably just stepped out of the shower when she heard the noise. _**  
**

_Holding back tears I dropped my bags and threw myself into her arms. Surprised, she held me against her and we stayed like that for a while. _**  
**

**"**_Rika-sama!" Gosho called. "Its time! They won't wait any longer."_**  
**

_I bit my lip and forced myself to let go of her. I picked up the rest of my packages and turned to her. "You'll always be my second mother Yukino-san. Thank you so much for all those happy years."_**  
**

_I didn't stick around to see her reply as I ran past her and handed Gosho the rest of my things. We ran to the garage and I helped Gosho load everything into the car. _**  
**

_When everything was ready, we hopped into the car and sped through the large driveway. When we got to the gates, Gosho yelled some things at the guards and the gates opened. We slowly drove out and finally got to the street. _**  
**

_I permitted myself to look back one more time. I could see Yukino-san and Terada running out of the house, yelling frantically at the guards._**  
**

_I sighed and sat back down in my seat, drinking in everything that happened. _**  
**

_I was free._**  
**

_I was finally free._**  
**

_And now that I was out of the cage, I was never coming back to my messed up master._**  
**

_No matter what._

* * *

That kinda sounded weird, but it was the only analogy I could think of.**  
**

Wow she swears a lot. Didn't realize it until I had finished writing this thing. **  
**

I've decided to have a new rule. For every chapter I need reviews. If I get one review on chapter 1, I'll update to chapter 2. If I get 2 reviews on chapter 2, I'll update to chapter three and so on. I know a lot of people might get annoyed with me, but it's the only way I can get any reviews. **  
**

If you hate the rule, let me know so I can disband it. **  
**

R & C!


	2. Chapter 1

He Loves Her, She Hates Him**  
**

Sacred Silver Goddess

AN: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

Chapter 1**  
**

I vowed that I would never return. I couldn't. **  
**

For my health and sanity, as well as my well-being, I just couldn't do it. **  
**

I had graduated from high school and Koishiro University with honors. I had saved up my money to pay for the things my scholarship didn't offer, gotten a part-time job as a Karate instructor to keep in shape and keep my mind sharp and I had an active life.**  
**

The Karate thing was...interesting. My neighbor, Li Syaoran, was my apartment and dorm neighbor as well as an international Chinese Karate champion. He opened up a dojo when he graduated and he needed students. He knew I was going to the local gym to keep in shape, so he offered me free lessons for the first few sessions. I accepted and tried it out and I loved it. I was a fast learner and I knew how to deliver a punch so I went up quickly in the ranks. I even competed in a few competitions and won! I couldn't go national though. If I drew too much attention to myself they would find me.**  
**

I had asked the teachers at my high school to keep my college choice a secret. I was paying for my schooling at the time so they had no complaints and kept the secret. **  
**

I couldn't avoid them for long, however. They came to my high school graduation ceremony.

* * *

_I had mostly avoided them, except while I was leaving. _**  
**

_I let my guard down, thinking they had left, and they took advantage of it and captured me._**  
**

_My father and Terada had brought a few guards so they dragged me to an empty classroom and sat me down in an empty desk. I couldn't scream because they had their hands covering my mouth, even though I knew it would do no good to scream. The guards were posted outside the door in case I tried to escape._**  
**

_I remember being afraid for my life. What if they were going to take me back? I wouldn't go. I couldn't. It would kill me from the inside again._**  
**

_Yukino-san patted my back, like everything was going to be okay again._**  
**

_But nothing was okay in the first place._**  
**

_The first thing they did to me was interrogate me with the usual questions: Where was I living? How was I paying for where I was living? How was I paying for my school things? __Did I honestly think they would leave me alone?_

_I listened to each question with a stone face and never answered. Finally, Father had it with my silence and slammed his hands down on the desk in front of me. "What the hell were you thinking, leaving like that so suddenly? Do you have any idea what position this puts me in?"_**  
**

**"**_Why the hell would I think about the position my actions put you in?" My voice was stone cold, just like my expression._**  
**

_Everyone was taken aback but Father quickly recovered. "Because I am your father!"_**  
**

**"**_Blood has nothing to do with one's feelings on something. I will never respect you, so don't expect me to just because you are my father." I rose my head up to look him in the eye. "I don't give a damn what my position puts you in. I have no more connections to the Sasaki family. My name is Rika Kinomoto now. You are not apart of my family. No one here is." I felt something hit my cheek and I realized it was Father's hand. I hadn't even flinched._**  
**

**"**_You are despicable." He spat. "Just like your mother." _**  
**

_The whole room gasped. It was no secret that my father hadn't gotten over my mother's death. Everyone eventually figured out that he resented her for leaving him. I guess he put him blame on me. _**  
**

**"**_Husband..." Yukino-san whispered. _**  
**

_A sudden knock on the door made everyone flinch. _**  
**

**"**_Rika-chan!" "Rika!" "Ri-chan!" It was Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto and Chiharu Mihara. We met at the beginning of elementary school and we bonded fast. They were my friends and I knew they would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for them. We had all been accepted to the same university. Tomoyo was studying fashion design, _

_Sakura was trying to be an elementary school teacher for P.E. and Chiharu was going to be an accountant. Thanks to these girls, I had finally decided to be a history teacher for elementary students._**  
**

_Using the distraction, I lightly pushed Yukino-san out of the way and ran to the window. I quickly unfastened the latch and jumped through it. It was the second floor, but I was agile for my age and simply rolled over without a scratch. _**  
**

_I turned to look at the window. My father was shouting at me to get back up here, Yukino-san was crying with Gosho comforting her and Terada was talking to my friends. They spotted me and ran back towards the doors. I couldn't wait for them. With my diploma in hand I ran towards the gates, never looking back._

* * *

And that's how everything ended and began. Tomoyo runs a fashion company overseas in France with her husband, Eriol Hiiragizawa, but she visits a lot. Sakura and Syaoran from my apartment are going out and since she lives with him and works at the same elementary school as I do, we see each other every day. Sometimes I even go over there for dinner. Chiharu and her husband, Takashi Yamazaki, an old friend of mine and the male P.E. teacher at the elementary school, are my other neighbors. They like to come over to chat with me a lot so I don't get lonely. I really appreciate all their effort to make me feel like a part of the group. I never would have come this far without them.**  
**

They didn't know what happened that day. All I told them was that I had gotten into an argument with my family. They didn't need to know that truth. **  
**

The elementary school I was working at was nice. I enjoyed the subject I taught, I made the lessons challenging but fun, and it was well known that I was a favorite among all the students.**  
**

I loved my life. **  
**

But every rose has its thorn.**  
**

Father had tried to contact me numerous times, but I never answered my phone, I avoided him on the streets and I made sure I had a few security guards to block him when he saw me in competitions. Eventually it became Terada's job to try and get in contact with me. He sent me flowers, Marguerites to be exact, and notes with contact information. How he knew they are my favorite flowers I don't know. I don't think they knew where I lived since all the flowers I got were always on my desk at school. I was thankful for that, but it was still annoying to hear my co-workers whistles and catcalls whenever I got a bouquet. **  
**

Which was everyday. Damn them all. **  
**

As for my love life, well...there were a lot of guys I dated. I just never had the same date twice. Yes I had one or two boyfriends in high school but my father or Terada would always scare them off so I just stopped dating period. After I ran away, I didn't really bother going out since I was so focused on college exams and graduating top of the class. It was only after I graduated high school that I started to go out a little more. I was picky about choosing, but I still met some great people. I haven't had a date in a while since I've started working at the school, but I'm still happy enough without a boyfriend. **  
**

If I need exercise, I usually help Syaoran teach for free. I can't exactly get a second job since I'm a teacher. I volunteer to keep my skills fresh and I know Syaoran appreciates the help. Running a first class dojo can be pretty tiring. In return for my services, he pays for my membership at an Independent training dojo. This place is usually where Martial-Arts champions train independently. If they decide to train at a dojo owned by someone, they might have to deal with other people watching them. Or, if they have private dojos at home, they have to constantly replace the materials they break or use and that can get pricey. I never knew all this stuff until Syaoran explained it to me.

It's kind of like a gym and a dojo combined. Its nice and really expensive, but its totally worth it. Syaoran can afford it, but I usually chip in a little so it doesn't get on my conscience. **  
**

But thanks to that, instead of the petite, flimsy girl I was when I was in high school I grew taller, I filled out more and I grew muscle. During the summer when I wasn't teaching at the school or the dojo I ran. This helped my skin look sun-kissed instead of the pale I usually was. I grew out my hair, so instead of my being curled above my shoulders, it fell in waves past my back. I looked nothing like the Rika Sasaki I was when I left.**  
**

I had only told Sakura what happened since I had spent the first night at her place before I went to her apartment. I explained to her father and brother what happened and they told me I was free to stay there as long as I liked. They even gave me their last name when I told them about the last conversation I had with my father. I now go by Rika Kinomoto.

Sakura has always been like a sister to me and her brother and father like me so I was content and happy my last few months during high school. When I went to live in my apartment, Sakura's father made Sakura bring me lunch every day and invited me to dinner every night so I wouldn't get lonely eating by myself. He even let me stay over during the weekends. Not to mention he always made me call him Dad instead of Fujitaka-san. That was probably the happiest day of my life. Toya was always nice to me and he let me call him Onii-san too. Every time I went over to Sakura's house, Toya always picked me up and dropped me off. Fujitaka-san said it was dangerous for a high school girl to be out at the streets at night. **  
**

To be honest, when I first met Sakura I hated her. She had the perfect father, the perfect brother, the perfect life. She had everything I wanted. Eventually I realized I was being immature and I let go of my hatred towards her. She was always a good friend to me and I tried my best to return the favor. Fujitaka-san, Sakura and I always took turns cooking, although they always claimed that I made the best food. During college, when we had holidays off, they let me stay with them. The guest room is now my room. Name plate and all.**  
**

It was the only place I felt like I had a real home. A real family.**  
**

I told all my friends about my relationship with my father and Terada only a month ago when someone tried to grab me and pull me into a car while Sakura, Syaoran, who had picked us all up, Takashi and I were walking home from school. We were all having dinner at Syaoran's place in celebration that Tomoyo, who staying at my place along with her husband, was pregnant.

* * *

_I was happily chatting with Sakura about a certain student who had given me a bouquet that morning. I was so happy I didn't notice the car behind us until I realized what the license-plate said. _**  
**

_SASAKI CO. _**  
**

_I turned away from the car just in time for two strong hands to grab my arms. I yelled to attract attention from my friends. Sakura turned to the sound of my voice and screamed for help. Syaoran turned to me and his eyes widened. He dropped his bags, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his collar. He dashed to me and jumped-kicked one of the guys holding me in the head. The guard dropped me and Takashi rushed to me and tugged me away from the car. I struggled to keep up with him but my legs just failed me so he picked me up and carried me on his back. After running to the apartment complex we all shared, he gently dropped me to the ground and tried to catch his breath. I felt so bad but _

_I couldn't speak. My body was shaking, one of my shoes was missing and my hair was tangled and windswept. I couldn't believe they were still after me. And desperate enough to try and kidnap me off the streets in front of people._**  
**

_When Syaoran finally caught up with us I nearly screamed. His lip was bloody, his face was bruised and he had Sakura supporting him while holding his torso carefully._**  
**

_With the help of Chiharu and Eriol-san, we finally managed to get everyone into Syaoran's apartment. Tomoyo brought blankets for all of us and Sakura laid Syaoran on the couch. Chiharu put a warm wet cloth on my forehead while I laid on a spare futon in the living room. Eriol-san called the paramedics for Syaoran's ribs, which he could tell were indeed broken. _**  
**

_After they came, Takashi handed me to the EMs and asked them to examine me and make sure I wasn't going into shock. After we arrived at the hospital, they rushed Syaoran straight into the ER while they wheeled me to an exam room and had a doctor check on me. They made me take some sort of pill and I fell asleep. _**  
**

_I woke up in a hospital room next to a sleeping Syaoran. The gang was in the middle of our beds with Sakura and Tomoyo facing Syaoran and Takashi and Chiharu facing me. __Chiharu was holding my hand and Takashi's hand was on her shoulder. As I opened my eyes Chiharu gasped._

**"**_Ri-chan! Thank God you're okay! How do you feel?"_**  
**

_I blinked groggily a few times before answering. "I don't know. A little confused I guess?" I then realized why I was there. I tried to sit up, but Eriol-san and Takashi made me lie back down. _**  
**

_I sighed. "Guys I'm okay. Its Syaoran you should be worried about. How is he?"_**  
**

_Sakura and Tomoyo came over to sit on the other side of my bed. Sakura drew in a shaky breath. "They broke his jaw, split his lip, gave him a black eye and cracked two ribs. He was in surgery for three hours while the doctors sewed his jaw back together. They put stitches on his lip and patched up his ribs. They said he can't do any Karate for two months while the ribs heal."_**  
**

_I bit my lip as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Sakura. So sorry you guys got involved. I should have-"_**  
**

**"**_Stop!" She grabbed my other hand and held it to her face. "You are my sister. And even if you weren't, he would have done the same thing for you if you were a stranger. It's not your fault, its..."_**  
**

_There were those unspoken words between us._**  
**

_My _**Father's **_fault._**  
**

_I couldn't believe them. If I wasn't in that hospital bed I would have taken the fastest flight to Hokkaido and beat the shit out of him._**  
**

**"**_Ugh!" We turned to see Syaoran waking up. _**  
**

_Sakura rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. "How do you feel honey?"_**  
**

**"**_Like I've been run over by a truck full of Rhinos." His head turned to me. "How do you feel Rika?"_**  
**

_My eyes tightened. "Like an idiot. I should have known they would be after me. I shouldn't have gotten you all involved. I'm so stupid."_**  
**

**"**_What do you mean Rika-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "What is going on?"_**  
**

_I bit my lip again and turned to Sakura. She went outside to make sure nobody was listening and nodded. "The coast is clear. Tell them. They have good reasons to know."_**  
**

**"**_Alright." And I told them everything: My past, my father's marriage, Terada's treatment of me, my engagement to Terada, the argument with my father, getting out of the mansion. I told them about my plans to go abroad, how he was still sending me flowers and trying to get into contact with me, even how this wasn't the first time they tried to kidnap me._**  
**

**"**_They've tried multiple times." I said to their shocked faces. "And every time, I showed them that I've been taking Karate and how good I was."_**  
**

_Syaoran chuckled. "Thats my star student. Good job."_**  
**

_I smiled, probably for the first time since I awoke. Then I frowned. "This is the first time I've ever seen them be so aggressive. Why he wants me is beyond my comprehension. __I'm guessing my father decided that Terada's bride has to be me no matter what. Why? I don't know."_

_Eriol-san shook his head. "This is crazy. I swear we're in some sort of action movie."  
_

_I chuckled humorlessly. "If this is a movie then when can I quit?"_**  
**

**"**_Ri-chan," Chiharu spoke this time. "Why didn't you tell us this? We would've helped you!"_**  
**

_I shook my head. "The only reason why Sakura knows is because her house was the closest."_**  
**

**"**_Hey!"  
_

_I shrugged. "Sorry, but its true. I just needed somewhere to rest so I had Gosho drop me off at your house. I knew there were cars on our tail, so I needed somewhere to rest and plan my next move. Your house just happened to be the closest. Anyways, I had to explain my situation to Sakura's family or it __would have looked strange and they would have kicked me out. Anyway, I always meant to tell you guys, but I was just so afraid you guys would turn me away and stop being my friends."_**  
**

_Tomoyo shook her head. "Rika-chan, we would never do that. Friends keep each other safe. Promise you'll tell us if something happens okay?"_**  
**

_I nodded. "I promise." I sighed. "I was about to tell you guys anyway. I just didn't think they would do something this extreme. And I have no idea what to do about it."_Wow...**  
**

* * *

I never thought it was going to get this heavy. Wonder how the story will end...**  
**

Comments appreciated, ideas welcome and reviews cherished.**  
**

Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2

He Loves Her, She Hates Him**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess**  
**

AN: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

Chapter 2

I was scared for the first few weeks. It was golden week so I had that excuse to stay home, but I was scared to come out of the house. Eventually, Tomoyo had to drag me out of my apartment. Only _**she **_could drag me out because she was pregnant and I didn't want to stress her out.**  
**

Only at the end of the week did I realize how stupid I was being. I was a grown woman with a black belt in Karate for heavens sake! I had taken down twice as many men and come out with barely a scratch! My friends and I reached an agreement that I wasn't allowed to go outside without a bodyguard. I didn't want to do this since Sakura was taking care of Syaoran, who was confined to a wheelchair for two months, but they all insisted. Takashi walked me to and from home, Chiharu picked up my groceries on the way home and Eriol-san helped me out during Karate classes.**  
**

As repayment of his bravery, I offered to teach Syaoran's classes until he completely recovered. I took a leave of absence from the school to teach at Syaoran's dojo so I wouldn't lose my job. I had a bit saved up so I could survive for two months, but money would be seriously tight. I was going to disband my membership at the Independent dojo, but Syaoran stopped me.

He asked how else would he be able to repay me for my kindness. **  
**

I thought he was crazy! **  
**

I was the one who did this to him in the first place!**  
**

In fact, all of them had been unnecessarily kind to me these past few weeks. Tomoyo had been cleaning my house, making my dinners and drawing my baths while I was training. Eriol-san was running the errands and helping Tomoyo and I. Chiharu, as well as getting my groceries and paying for them, was balancing my accounts and managing my money. Takashi was sending messages from my students and co-workers to me so I would have less work to do when I got back.**  
**

Sakura and Syaoran felt a little guilty that they couldn't do anything for me, but I told them that all they had to do to help me was help Syaoran heal and come back so I could get back to my elementary students.**  
**

I missed them to death! While the students at the dojo were more disciplined, I missed the wildness that came with teaching younger students. **  
**

They finally found me while I was training at the Independent dojo. I had been reviewing the basics with most of the students earlier in the day and I was surprised at how many of them didn't even know the simple basics! And these were the advanced students! So I was stressed out with teaching the advanced class the basics while teaching the beginners class more moderate stuff. Not to mention paying the bills and monitoring the amount loss! Between all that and Tomoyo's weird cravings, I was majorly stressed out so I spent a lot of time at the Independent dojo just letting it all out with my fists..**.**I was so stressed out that by the time I snapped out of my day dream, the punching bags had all been ripped apart and every cinder block and piece of wood in the room had been demolished. Not to mention all the stares I was getting.

Wow...demolish a bunch of stuff and suddenly you're queen of the gym.**  
**

I was taking a break and heading to the cafe to get a drink when I saw him.**  
**

Tall, disgustingly handsome in a black suit and a red tie.**  
**

My step-brother.**  
**

Yoshiyuki Terada.**  
**

I thought about running away, but then I remembered something; I have no ties to this man anymore. My name is Rika Kinomoto. I have absolutely no reason to be afraid or scared of him. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have a guard on him that I could see.

Oh. Never mind.**  
**

I wiped myself with my towel on my neck and lifted my head up. I wasn't about to show him that I was scared. Not anymore.**  
**

**"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**  
**

He bit his lip and sighed. "I need to talk to you."**  
**

I snorted. "Yeah right. What is going to be this time? Another bouquet? Or," I stepped closer to him, trying to intimidate him. He panicked, stepped back and stumbled. I laughed in my head. "Injuring me? Either way so long as you get your poster girl." I gasped mockingly. "Or maybe you'll take all of my friends hostage! You certainly did a _**banged **_up _**job **_of _**injuring **_one of them."

He cringed. "I apologize for that. We fired the guards who did it immediately after we found out what happened."**  
**

I laughed: harsh, mocking and painful to my own ears. "Oh I don't think it's me you should apologize to! Its the man who can't leave his apartment for a month, because of _**your **_stupid guards." He winced. "Or my _**pregnant friend **_that you stressed out by adding my problems onto her! The doctors thought she should be in the hospital and she's only five months along!" He winced again. "Yeah. Instead of asking me for my forgiveness and trying to kiss my ass, ask the people who really deserve it. How the heck did you even know where I was?" **  
**

He pointed to a poster for Sasaki Cosmetics, my fathers company. "We sponsor this place. It was childsplay to get their list of clients."**  
**

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. **  
**

**"**Look," He sighed. "I really need to talk to you. Its about Mother."**  
**

That made me pause in my tracks. Yukino-san? What could she possibly need from me that was so important when she knew I hated my family?**  
**

**"**Alright. I'll let you escort me to the cafe and we can talk. But only if you stay away from me the rest of the day." He nodded warily. "And send those guys away. Or at least keep them away from me." I pointed to the wall, where three men in black suits came out of hiding. **  
**

Terada laughed sheepishly and waved them away. As we started walking to the cafe he tried to put his arm around me. I twisted his arm and threw him over my shoulder.

He landed on his back with an "Oomf!"**  
**

**"**Let's establish some rules here, shall we?" I seethed. "Rule number one:, " I held up one finger. "Don't touch me. Rule number two:, " I held up two fingers. "If I hear one peep from your guards that sounds threatening I will punch their lights out as well as yours. Capiche?" **  
**

He nodded warily and stood up. I let him and his guards lead me to the cafe where Terada sat down. His body guards sat at another table, warily staring at me. **  
**

I smirked. They knew what I could do. There was no point in waiting for a surprise attack, they would just get hurt.**  
**

I looked around as every man stared at me and every women stared at Terada. But I noticed he was only staring at me. I smirked.**  
**

Time to level the playing field. As naturally as I could without making it too obvious, I started to swing my hips as I walked. I almost could smell their arousal. I was wearing dark blue short shorts, black fingerless gloves and a black sports bra that was a little small, so it looked a little tight on my chest. My long hair was up in a ponytail so my neck was exposed. I wrapped the towel around my waist so it showed off my hips. The swinging just put everything into effect.**  
**

I strutted up to the counter and waved at the guy at the register, who couldn't keep his eyes from my chest. "Hey Katsura-kun. I'll just have a water." I glanced at Terada, who was flirting with a woman at the table behind his. I turned back and grinned. "And a coffee. Give me your absolute nastiest. Bitter or just plain gross. I don't care."**  
**

He finally raised his head to face me. "U-Uh sure." He quickly turned and got to work. **  
**

I smirked. Ever since I filled out more men had been coming up to me left and right to ask me out. Of course I said no, but in front of Terada I might be too tempted to say yes to one of them. **  
**

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my fantasy of seeing a red-faced frustrated Terada. I turned to Katsura. "H-Here you are." Picking up my drinks, I thanked him and strutted back to the table.**  
**

I smiled. I could feel a lot of eyes on me. Lust and hatred were plain on everyone's faces.**  
**

I finally got to the table and handed Terada the coffee. "Its on me."**  
**

He looked surprised. "Thanks."**  
**

I sat down and took a sip of the water. I snuck a peek to see Terada spitting out the coffee and coughing. **  
**

**"**What the hell is this crap?" He roared.**  
**

I shrugged, deciding to have a little fun. "I asked for the best. But then again, with all the jealous stares I guess they decided to play a trick on you. Calm down and stop acting like a girl on her time of the month."**  
**

He flushed and coughed again. "Fine. Anyway as you know, Mother sent me here to give you something."**  
**

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, hand it over." **  
**

He mumbled about being impatient and snapped. One of the guards came forward and placed it in my waiting hand. "I haven't read the contents under Mothers orders, so please tell me what it says."**  
**

**"**Shut up for a minute." I quickly ripped open the letter and read the contents.

**"**_Dear Rika-chan,_

_How are you? I hope everything is well. Are you eating properly? I heard you had become an elementary school teacher. I'm so happy for you. I know you always wanted a job with children so I'm so glad you got your dream job. My deepest congratulations._**  
**

_I've heard about what happened with you and your friends. I must deeply apologize for their behavior, as well as Yoshiyuki's and your father's. I tried to convince them to let you have some space, but they're both stubborn. I will keep trying until you can finally come back to us under better terms._**  
**

_I have no idea how I raised him to be like that, but his behavior has finally been revealed to me and I have distanced myself from Yoshiyuki. I can't believe they treated you like that for so long without realizing it. I must apologize for not only my ignorance, but my behavior as well. We don't deserve a family member as great as you." _My eyes watered up at this, but Terada was still there. **"**_I have something to ask of you. Before I die, I'd like you to visit us for the summer." _I gasped.**  
**

**"**What does it say?" Terada asked.**  
**

I shook my head and kept reading. "_I have confirmed with ten doctors all saying the same thing: I will not live to see the snow this year. Therefore, I'd like for you to visit me. I need to see you again before I pass on. You were like the daughter I never had and I loved you like one. Please think about it. Also, you have every right to be mad at your father and Yoshiyuki, but I ask that you forgive me. Its my last wish._**  
**

_"Yoshiyuki is unaware of this and I hope to keep it that way until I feel the time is right. Please do not let him read this letter. _**  
**

_Please send a reply with Yoshiyuki or whomever sent this letter to you._**  
**

_With love and warm regards,_**  
**

_Yukino Sasaki-Terada." _**  
**

My face was a dead pale by the time I finished. My lip shook and my eyes watered but I held myself together.**  
**

Barely.**  
**

**"**What does it say?"**  
**

My head snapped up. I had forgotten he was there. **  
**

I internally shook my head. "Well," I thought. "She wants me to keep this a secret." I switched to talking. "She wants me to visit for the summer. Says that she heard about the offering and that she'd like to see me before I go abroad."**  
**

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"**  
**

I shrugged. "I don't have to discuss anything with you."**  
**

He frustratingly sighed. "Fine. But is that all the letter said?"**  
**

I shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not. Its certainly none of your business."**  
**

**"**It certainly is my business!" He snapped. There was unconcealed anger in his eyes. "Its _**my **_mother!"**  
**

**"**She is my mother just as much as she is yours." I replied coolly.**  
**

He shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. In any case, I also need to talk to you about our father-"**  
**

**"**That man is not my father." I snarled. "Never has, never will be. He'll be _**your **_father, definitely. But he was more of an unknown guardian than he ever was a father."**  
**

**"**Fine. _**Father **_has been unwell lately and recently went to the doctor. And they said he has knee cancer. And so he has decided..."**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Get on with it please! God, the more I listen to him speak the more I remember why I left."**  
**

**"**...you as Sasaki Cosmetics next president."**  
**

Well that snapped me out of it. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IM THE NEXT PRESIDENT!" I snapped out of my rage as I heard all the whispers. I sighed and pulled my towel from my waist to put it around my neck. "Lets continue this somewhere private."**  
**

He nodded and let me escort him to one of the training rooms. I went straight to one of the dummies and started hacking at it. **  
**

**"**Talk." I grunted and I back-kicked the dummy in the stomach, thinking it was Terada.**  
**

He scooted back a few feet as he began his explanation. "You see, Mother wants me to continue her textile factories and be its chairperson while she is ill. And since Father can really never refuse her anything..." I almost snorted. That was the understatement of the year. Father always gave Yukino-san everything she wanted. A grand party, fancy dresses by designer brands and so on. You name it, he gave it. "...Not to mention the fact that she feels I would be a more appropriate chairperson than you, Father feels that you will succeed him when he steps down."

I really did snort that time. "And what in hell has possessed him to think I'll actually come back and take over?"**  
**

He shrugged. "I don't know."**  
**

I punched a dummy's head clean off. "Then why? Why do you bother coming when you know I hate him?"**  
**

I felt something behind me and as a reaction, I turned my body around, aiming my hand at whoever was unlucky enough to be behind me. Terada's hand caught my wrist and pulled me to his chest. His strong arms circled around my body and he held me there.

To his eight-packed, toned body.**  
**

His sexy-**  
**

SHUT THE HELL UP RIKA!**  
**

**"**Can't I just want to see you?" He murmured. "Can't I just want to feel the body of the woman I like against mine, even for a minute?"**  
**

Holy %&**)&^*&! Was he confessing to me?**  
**

**"**Why did you act so two-faced to me then?" With a sudden beam of confidence I didn't even know I had, I lifted my head up to meet his eyes. "Why did you act like you hated me is you like me? Why did you reject me?"

He sighed. "Can't you forget that?"**  
**

**"**Why would I just forget it when knowing you didn't love me was one of the reasons I left?"

* * *

Oooooohhhh! So he confessed! Wow...**  
**

THAT WAS ONE AWESOME CLIFFHANGER! **  
**

Suggestions are asked for. Reviews are more than welcome.**  
**

Silver


	4. Chapter 3

He Loves Her, She Hates Him**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess**  
**

AN: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter 3**  
**

I always vowed to myself I wouldn't fall in love with him, no matter how charming he got. I hadn't caught wind of his personality yet since it only showed up after Father and Yukino-san were married. Then he started to show his nasty side to me and I started to hate him.**  
**

But that one week that he was nice to me, that one week he didn't treat me like trash he was amazingly sweet. **  
**

I'll admit he was my first crush. He was devastatingly handsome and a charmer. Even though I was five and he was ten, I still liked him. Its why I made an effort to get along with him. But when he showed his true colors to me, I told myself I had to get over this silly little crush. **  
**

It took me a while, but eventually I did.**  
**

Like I said before: Innocent little Rika is **gone**.**  
**

Just live and forget.**  
**

But I know that Father and Terada are going to try to bring our the innocent weak little me so they can manipulate her. Terada took advantage of the fact that I was mostly angry at my father. But why shouldn't he live with the memory that it was also **his **fault and not completely my fathers.

* * *

"_Why would I just forget it when knowing you didn't love me was one of the reasons I left?"_

He cringed as I said those words and I rolled my eyes. "You know its true."**  
**

He grimaced. "I know. But didn't I already apologize?"**  
**

**"**Didn't I already say bullcrap? And tell you to stay the hell away from me?"**  
**

He smirked. "Well I've never like listening to you."**  
**

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from him to start hacking at the stuffed dummy again. He leaned back against the wall on the other side of the room, legs crossed and arms folded. "I wouldn't marry you if it was a choice between you and a frog."**  
**

He raised an eyebrow. "So you think that if you kiss the frog on your wedding day, he will turn into a prince?"

"Even if he didn't he'd still be ten times the husband you'll ever be."**  
**

He frowned but didn't say anything. **  
**

Rika 1, Terada 0. **  
**

I finished the dummy off with a clean punch to the head. It rolled to a pale-faced Terada. I laughed so hard at his expression I was clutching my stomach. "You should see your face!"**  
**

He grunted. "Punching is not elegant Rika."**  
**

**"**Well it certainly helped me defend myself when you tried to capture me." I growled.**  
**

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I know. I had to deal with the medical bills. That was quite a lot of damage for such a small gi-" Before he could finish that sentence I punched the wall next to him. It looked like a wrecking ball had hit it. **  
**

**"**Don't you dare call me small." I growled. "Or I will punch you so hard, so fast you won't even have time to say 'ow' before you are dead."**  
**

He shakily moved away from me, admiring the wall. "I don't remember you being this violent. How did you get so strong?"**  
**

I rubbed the top of my glove-covered hands and started fighting, imagining it was Father this time. "Took some Karate classes, exercised a lot, and got into the habit of running during the summer to keep fit."**  
**

He smirked. "I assume you apatite hasn't changed?"**  
**

Damn his memory! Rika 1, Terada 1. Tied, and the match was not looking good for our home team.**  
**

I rolled my eyes. "Always the one with the big ego aren't we Terada?"

He frowned but stayed silent. **  
**

**"**What?" I chuckled. "No snarky comment? No 'make a fool out of little Rika' attitude?"**  
**

**"**Why don't you ever call me by my name?"**  
**

I stopped moving. "What the heck are you yakking about?"**  
**

**"**We've lived together for five years. I remember when you used to try and call me Onii-chan." He chuckled. "Makes me miss the old, innocent you."**  
**

I turned to look at him. "I'll bet you do." I snarled. "I'll bet you miss the old innocent me because I was quieter, more graceful and lady-like and I certainly didn't talk to you like this did I?" I started walking up to him. With each step he became paler until I had stopped just in front of his face. "Lets get one thing straight here Terada: I'm not a marionette. Nobody owns me and I don't break easily. Whatever little doll you remember is gone. She grew up, so don't even think about trying to bring her back." I spat in his face, grabbed my towel and bag and walked out the door.**  
**

Ugh! The **nerve**! I can't believe he thought I would fall for that 'I miss the innocent Rika.' **  
**

I hate him! No words can even describe my loathing! I sighed as I said goodbye to the secretary at the desk. **  
**

**"**Bye Kinomoto-san!" She waved. **  
**

I smiled and waved back. Once I was far enough away from the Dojo, I sighed again and dialed my cell-phone. I probably looked a little weird since I hadn't even bothered to change, but I didn't care. **  
**

**"**Hello?"**  
**

**"**Tomoyo-chan? Its me."**  
**

**"**Rika-chan? What's wrong?"**  
**

I sighed. I had been doing that a lot lately since Terada showed up. "Terada decided to show up at my gym. Apparently Sasaki Cosmetics sponsors the place and when they asked for a list of clients they found me."**  
**

She gasped. "I'm having Eriol come and get you. Make sure you go to a shop or something so it will be harder to take you if you're in public. What happened?"**  
**

As I walked into a nearby cafe and sat down at a table near the outside window so Eriol-san would see me, I explained to her what happened. **  
**

**"**...and now I have to decide if I want to see her or not by the next time Terada and I meet. What am I going to do Tomoyo-chan? I want to see her, but I don't want to face my father. Or have another do-over with Terada."**  
**

She was silent for a minute before speaking. "You should go Rika-chan. She is almost like a mother to you and she is going to die. You should see her one last time. And then you can forget all about the Sasaki family and move on."**  
**

I smiled. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan." I glanced at the window. "Eriol-san is here. I'll see you in a few minutes." And I hung up. **  
**

He came in huffing. "Are you alright?"**  
**

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll explain everything at home. But for now can we go?"**  
**

He nodded and grabbed my bag. I trailed behind him, hoping to just forget about this day ASAP.

* * *

Terada

Rika Sasaki is a frustrating woman.**  
**

First of all; she oozes sex-appeal and she knows it. That in and itself is the most dangerous thing about her. I know she noticed how I was gazing at her.**  
**

Gazing, mind you. Not staring. Staring is creepy.**  
**

Second; even though she is smart, she is completely stupid when it comes to the affairs of the heart. I mean, when someone says 'I love you.' you're supposed to either reject them or accept them. **  
**

Rika didn't do either of these things. Instead, she made fun of me and called me a liar.**  
**

After our parents wedding, I sort of put on this 'I don't care about anything' attitude to try and piss her off. I always thought she was so cute when she was mad. I never intended to make her hate me, just try and have a little fun with her.**  
**

Apparently, that didn't work out so well. **  
**

When Father asked me what I thought of marrying Rika, we ended up discussing everything all night. Even though I was his son he had to make sure I was good enough for his little girl. **  
**

**"**I know I haven't been the best father to her," He said. "But she will understand why one day, when she is not so young."**  
**

And to think I had been excited to see the little wench. I've been sending her flowers everyday. You'd think that any other woman would love that.**  
**

Not Rika. Because Rika is not like any other woman.

Maybe thats one of the reasons I'm so attracted to her.

* * *

Rika

When we got home I was flooded with questions. **  
**

**"**Did you get hurt?"**  
**

**"**What did he want?"**  
**

**"**Did you put that idiot in his place?"**  
**

**"**How did he find you?"**  
**

**"**Did you remember to use the proper form when you used the flip method?" You can guess who asked that one.**  
**

I laughed. "Yes yes and yes. Now will you please let me shower so I can relax and tell my story?"**  
**

After half an hour of showering and dressing in comfortable clothes I met everyone in my living room and explained everything. **  
**

**"**And I'm going to do it." I concluded. "Even if the rest of my family was awful to me, she was the only thing I had that was close to a mother figure."**  
**

Sakura nodded. "I agree."**  
**

**"**And me!" Tomoyo interjected.**  
**

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't like it. What if he pulls something?"**  
**

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting that I have a regional championship black belt that **_you _**gave to me?"**  
**

He chuckled. "Point taken. But I still don't like it."**  
**

I shrugged. "Me ether. But if she really is dying, I want to see her before I go abroad."**  
**

Eriol shook his head. "I'm with Syaoran on this one. From what Rika's told us, her father is more sly than a snake. And let's not forget, Terada was raised by him. There are so many different scenarios for how bad this could get."**  
**

Takashi noded. "He's right. They don't seem to be above kidnapping from what I've seen. What if they do something?"**  
**

**"**Then I'll call you guys everyday and update you. They can't take away my phone without making it look suspicious. I know not to trust my father. All I have to do is stay by Yukino-san's side until she's gone and then I'll be gone to another country."**  
**

Syaoran sighed. "I still don't like this."**  
**

**"**Neither do I Syao. Neither do I. But honestly, what choice do I have?"

* * *

Terada

I honestly thought I was hallucinating when I heard Rika asking for me. But whether or not I was hallucinating I immediately rushed over to the gym where I met here yesterday for the first time in years. I almost ran to the gym myself until Gosho (not-so) patiently reminded me that a car was more than capable to get me there without me running and tiring myself out. If I arrived there all sweaty and a mess, Rika would probably have a field day just looking at me.**  
**

Why did I love her again?**  
**

Anyways, Gosho drove me to the gym where I was (calmly) escorted into the building.**  
**

I saw her leaning against the front desk chatting with a woman. A secretary I assumed. I heard she came here often to release her stress so it's no wonder she knew all of them. She was beautiful even in jeans and a pale pink silk blouse. her hair was tied back in a french braid (I do still live with my mother) with a ribbon matching her shirt.

She finally noticed my presence and ran over to me after saying goodbye to the secretary. To my surprise, she actually looked happy to see me. I would even say ecstatic! **  
**

She flung her arms out. "It's so great to see you-"**  
**

I chuckled. "We did just meet-"**  
**

**"**Gosho!" Gosho? I turned around to see her hugging our family butler. "It is so wonderful to see you again! How are you?"**  
**

**"**Ah, Rika-sama." He sighed wonderfully and hugged her back. "I missed seeing your cheerful self. Have you been taking care of yourself?"**  
**

**"**Of course! I'm not **_that_ **helpless without you Gosho. But I have missed your famous dishes."**  
**

**"**As soon as you return I promise you I will make all your favorites."**  
**

**"**Thats so sweet of you Gosho. I'm so glad I'm coming back. You were one of the only people who made living in that house more bearable." **  
**

Ouch. Talk about a stab to the heart.**  
**

This summer is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

AAAAAAANNNND! ...Thats it. **  
**

Review! Remember! I need more reviews to update!**  
**

Ciao!


End file.
